Funhouse
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Funhouse

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shugo Chara.

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort at the cost of everyone he loves. He travels to Japan where he meets the Hinamori family. After spending time with Harry they adopt him. Thing is he already has a Chara.

Pairings: HarryIkuto AmuKairi KuukaiUtau TadaseYaya RimaNagihiko/Nadeshiko

NOTE: This is for the challenge by DeathNoteMaker.

WARNINGS: OOC! YAOI! STRONG!SMART!HARRY

----

Prologue

----

A child of ten years stood in a park all alone. His black hair was held into a small ponytail and it moved with the wind. The boy's head tilted back and his mouth opened slightly. "HARRI-CHAN!"

The child turned his head towards the caller and a small smile slid onto his face, "Ah, Hinamori-Kun, Hinamori-chan, Amu-chan, how are you?"

The wife of the Hinamori family, Midori, grinned brightly, "We're doing wonderful, how about you, Harri-kun?"

Harri's mouth curved into a slightly bigger smile, "I'm good, Hinamori-chan."

The husband of the family, Tsugumu, picked Harri up and swung him onto his back, "Let's go home now, Harri-kun!"

Harri's dark head tilted to the side, "...Home?"

Midori walked backwards in front of Tsugumu, "Yes, we've officially adopted you! You're a Hinamori now!"

Amu's large gold eyes stared up at her new brother, "Harri-nii-chan is now really nii-chan?!" Her parents nodded and she let out a great cheer, starting to hop around the new family excitedly.

----

Chapter One: Funhouse Mirrors

----

Amu's narrowed gold eyes stared intently at the male walking towards her, trying to figure out what was familiar about him. Then it hit her, _'He's wearing the same uniform as Harri-nii-chan!'_ She hugged the pole behind her tightly as the male with cat ears and tail started getting closer. However, the two got distracted.

"Mirror, Magic, Fun!" There was the sound of feet lightly hitting metal and two pairs of eyes widened in surprise. The newcomer, a male, stared at the other male standing on the metal beam, and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Really now, Ikuto-san, picking up on little girls?" The teen wagged a finger at the other and tsked, "I didn't think you were that desperate."

Amu stared at the teen, "Harri-nii-chan?" It was true, the newcomer was her older brother, Harri, except now he had little bat wings on either side of his head and feet. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail, much like when he was younger, and his glasses hid emerald green eyes.

He tilted his head back and grinned, "Hello, Amu-chan. How was school?"

"Ah, it was good, or at least until the ceremony today," the girl replied, forgetting about "Ikuto-san".

Harri easily spun on his heel and patted her head, eyes closing as the grin widened, "Tell me all about your day when we get home. Why don't you 'hop, step, jump' your way home and tell mum and dad that you weren't feeling well and that I will be home soon."

Amu nodded her head full of pink hair, "Hop, Step, Jump! (1)" With careful grace the ten years old girl flew home, letting her brother take care of the cat-eared male.

Harri spun back around and grinned, "Hullo, Ikuto-san."

Ikuto blinked, finally getting over his shock, "Hinamori-san. I didn't know you had a chara."

Harri pursed his lips playfully, before he leaned towards Ikuto. Before the slightly younger male (2) could react, Harri pecked him on the lips and fell off the beam, "That is because you rarely come to school, Ikuto-kun. Ja ne (bye)!"

When the boy was long gone Ikuto brought a hand to his lips, eyes wide, "What the hell...?"

----

Harry frowned as he entered his home, "Tadima (I'm home)!" He slipped off his shoes and softly padded up the stairs to his younger sister's room. As he made his way there his chara popped out. The chara was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck that fell into tailcoats at the end. Red and black checkered arm and wrist bands adorned his arms, and pants were tucked into boots. The left boot rose to just under his knee and the other rose all the way to mid-thigh; the top part of the boots were folded over to reveal red and black checkered pattern, at the ankle were red and black checkered bands, and the same colored pattern adorned the belt. On his head was a black beanie with the end folded over revealing the same checkered pattern.

Black hair hung to his shoulders and covered his left eye, the one showing revealing emerald green colors. The chibi's lips were pulled into a Cheshire cat worthy grin, "Hahaha! You should have seen Ikuto-kun's face when you kissed him!"

Harri's glasses glinted fiercely when he turned a dark glare towards his chara, "Torio...!"

Torio, his chara, laughed nervously before racing into the now open door screaming, "AMU-CHAN!" Harri simply walked calmly into his younger sister's room. Upon entering he saw that his sister was staring at Torio, eyes wide and her own chara was hiding nervously behind her neck. Harry's blank eyes softened slightly at his sister.

"Torio, get over here." His chara floated over nervously, expecting a flick. He closed his eyes, waiting for it, but when it never came, he opened his eyes. Harri was gazing at him thoughtfully. Without a thought, Harri simply patted his chara on the head and sat next to his sister on her bed. "Amu-chan, tell me what happened."

Amu's eyes suddenly filled with tears, "Ahhh...Harri-nii!" Amu's voice was thick with tears and she flung herself at her adopted brother. Harri slowly closed his eyes and a soft sigh slipped passed his lips. He gently lifted the child onto his lap and hugged her just as gently, starting to rock her back and forth. He whispered in parseltongue to her, helping her calm.

Despite what the wizarding world had thought parseltongue did not sound harsh and ugly, it was actually soft and soothing. He had used it often around his younger siblings and his parents, and they never asked what it was just accepting it as another odd quirk of his. When Amu was finally calm he asked her again, "Tell me, little diamond." That was his nickname for her.

Amu sniffled a little. "Well, the day had started normally enough, until I found three eggs in my bed, but since you had already left for school I couldn't tell you, and I knew you would be in one of your stricter lessons, so I couldn't call or text you either. I simply took them to school with me, wrapped in a towel warmly. I slipped easily enough into my mask, and entered the school grounds. However, the guardians, you remember me telling you about them, right? Well, the leader or, 'Prince' as the girls of my school called him, grabbed my shoulder.

"I would have been fine with that if it weren't for my mask. You know how I want to be their friends? Well, I probably blew my chance seeing as I slapped his hand away and called him shorty. I tried to calm down as I walked off, but I really wanted to be their friends. So after a few classes a ceremony was held and all of the guardians were staring at me suspiciously. Getting fed up with it I just left school, going to just walk around a bit. I did and ended up at the construction site you found me at. I was in such deep thought that I did not notice the gaping hole in the ground.

"Needless to say I took a tumble like Alice in Wonderland. With my luck, however, I ended up landing on top of that Ikuto-san person, not that I knew that at the time. We didn't have much time to talk, since a lot of dirt was starting to fall. I panicked and Ran, here helped me out with 'Hop, Step, Jump.' Sadly, I landed on top of the Construction building. Ikuto-san followed me up, but this time he had cat ears and tail. I was shocked and the more I looked the more something seemed familiar about him. That was when I realized he had the same uniform as you and that was about the time you came."

Harri gave a soft laugh, "Ah, Amu-chan, I should have figured you would end up with Shugo Charas!"

Amu's eyes went cross-eyed, "What is a Shugo Chara?"

The older sibling's eyes closed as a grin over took his face, bat ears popping into existence, "To put it simply our would-be selves." Another pop and the extra appendages were gone. Harri's face went back to his softened blank. He placed his sister across from him and he crossed his legs Indian style. One of his pale fingers poked her chest, where her heart would be, "All of our little guardians come from our desire to be our true self. As long as you believe in yourself, they will not fade."

The girl placed a small hand on her heart, "So, my three eggs, are what I want to be?"

A small smirk passed over her brother's face, "Yes, Amu-chan."

"AMU-CHAN, HARRI-KUN, DINNER!!!"

Amu let a smile pass over her own face, "OKAY, KAA-SAN! (mom)"

-----

"Amu-chan! Wake up, Amu-chan!" Amu slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the face of her brother staring down at her. She didn't even get to scream before her brother was talking again, "Get ready for school, I'm taking you on my bike." He then left to get his and his little sister's breakfast ready. Their parents had already left for work and their little sister was already at daycare.

Moving with grace he made two plates with pancakes. He buttered them and poured syrup on them before setting them on the table placing forks on a side of the plates. He sat down and waited for his sister. She stumbled down and plopped in the chair next to him. Amu waited for her brother to take the first bite before beginning himself. (2)

They finished their breakfasts and Harri handed Am her bag before letting her out the front door before leaving himself, locking said door. He handed her a red helmet and placed his own black one on. He helped his smaller sister onto his bike before getting on himself. With a roar they were speeding down the roads of Tokyo.

Amu clutched her brother tightly, not because of the speed, but because she was nervous at going to school. The squealing of the bike's tires caught the elementary students' attention and Harri calmly got off his bike. He held a hand out and Amu grabbed it tightly, allowing her brother to help her off the bike. With her dainty hands she tugged her helmet off and gave her head a shake, letting her hair fly from the bun it had previously been tied up in. Harry pulled his own helmet off, also giving a shake of his head, but his hair stayed in the ponytail it was tied back in.

With deft fingers, Harri pulled Amu's hair back and braided it quickly. Amu smiled up at him, "Thank you, Harri."

Harri gave a soft smile and kissed both of her cheeks, "Today will be fine, Amu-chan. Believe in yourself. Also, if you happen to run into Ikuto-san, please tell him that if he touches you he will have to deal with me."

Amu nodded, giving her brother a smile, "Alright, Harri!" Amu gave one last wave before entering school, mask slipping on perfectly. Harri shook his head and placed his helmet back on and sped off to his own school, leaving awed children in his wake.

----

Shy-Hime: I don't know when the next chapter will be up….


	2. Chapter 2

Funhouse

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shugo Chara.

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort at the cost of everyone he loves. He travels to Japan where he meets the Hinamori family. After spending time with Harry they adopt him. Thing is he already has a Chara.

Pairings: HarryIkuto AmuKairi KuukaiUtau TadaseYaya RimaNagihiko/Nadeshiko

NOTE: This is for the challenge by DeathNoteMaker.

WARNINGS: OOC! STRONG!SMART!HARRY

-----

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The footnotes that I forgot in the last chapter…

(1)Because her brother told her too, she followed his instructions, since she knows that Harry is more mature then he lets on.

(2)Harry's big on manners despite not using them on occasion and he instilled them into his younger sister. This certain manner is to wait until the oldest person there takes the first bite.

-----

Chapter Two

-----

"Hinamori-san!!"

Amu's head shot up in surprise. She really did not expect anyone to talk to her. "Huh? What is it?"

The three girls in front of her smiled brightly and giggled, "You were amazing yesterday!"

"I'm blown away that you had the courage to confess like that!"

"You're in love with the prince, too!? I feel like we're best friends now!"

Amu blinked before what the girls said sunk in. She waved her hands in front of her face madly, blushing in embarrassment, "AH! I'm not in love with the prince!"

One of the girls cocked her head to the side, "Eh? Didn't you confess to him yesterday?"

Amu shook her head, pink hair flying everywhere, "Nuh-uh, I already have a boyfriend I'm very much in love with."

"EH!? Who is it? Anyone we know?"

Amu once again shook her head in a negative, "No, he lives in a different town, but he's coming to visit this week, so I'm really excited, it's not often he can get away from school to come visit me." A sappy love-sick grin tugged at her lips, causing the girls to look at her a new light. "I love him and am just happy that we can be together even if it's long distance."

The girls squealed and giggled. "Can we call you Amu-chan from now on?"

"I wanted to be you friend!"

"I thought you were super cool, but this other character of yours is fine, too!"

Amu smiled at them, tilting her head to the side a little, _'Harri-nii's right, today will be fine…'_ The sliding noise of the door being opened grabbed everyone's attention and a female voice announced, "Excuse me."

Many exclamations of "Guardian…!" and "That's Nadeshiko Fujisaki-sama of the Queen's chair!" echoed around the room. Nadeshiko smiled calmly and once everyone quieted down turned to Amu and asked, "You're Amu Hinamori-san, right?"

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Nadeshiko held an envelope out, "After school today, we'll be waiting for you in the Royal Garden." Nadeshiko leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "This is a message from Hotori-kun. He'll tell you all about the eggs." With that said, she placed the envelope in Amu's hand and left.

"This is great, Amu-chan!" one of the girl's exclaimed.

"You're invited to a Royal Garden tea party!" another girl shouted.

Amu blinked and snorted softly, causing everyone to fall silent. "T-tea p-party…?" Amu asked, before anyone could reply, Amu burst out laughing, clutching her sides tightly. Her melodious laugh rang throughout the room, and many of her classmates blushed and shifted uneasily at the beautiful sight the pink haired girl made. Unnoticed by Amu, her blue egg opened and stealthily made its way out of Amu's bag, sneaking out all together.

----

Harri chewed on his lip as his gaze flickered over to his phone on the table. He growled low in his throat and focused his eyes back on the notes he was currently studying. He was in his study period in school and was trying to study for the upcoming test, but he was worried about his little sister. He hoped she was faring okay; he really didn't want her mask to become her true self.

The dark haired teen was brought out of his musings when his phone started to vibrate. His pale hand reached out to grab it, but another hand did before him. Glare set he looked up at the person; Ikuto Tsukiyomi stared right back. There was silence as the phone continued to vibrate in Ikuto's hand. As if some signal was made Harri launched himself at Ikuto, his chair falling back from the force of his feet. Papers flew up into the air as Harri's feet flew across the table. Ikuto's eyes widened and he dodged the leap at the last minute. Harri's scowl deepened and he skidded to a stop, position crouched. Ikuto blinked at him and a smirk crawled onto his features. Tauntingly the purple haired teen waved the phone.

Before Ikuto could react Harri was straddling his hips. Bat wings were on either side of Harri's head and feet and the taller teen's phone was held by the charm with his teeth, while his hands held Ikuto's wrists above his head. Maneuvering his hands so that only one was holding Ikuto's wrist, Harri grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "Hello, this is Harri Hinamori speaking; may I ask whose calling?"

"_Nii-chan, it's me! Didn't you check your caller ID?"_

Harri raised an eyebrow, "No, I was a little busy dealing with a cat thief, and didn't have time to check the ID. What's up, imoto?"

"_Ah, well I got an invitation to a…tea party…with the guardians and I was wondering if you would be able to swing by and come with me. If it's not too much trouble…" _Amu trailed off at the end, unsure if she was bothering her brother by asking this.

Harry laughed lightly, "That's no problem, kiddo. I'll be over once my study period ends. Don't be afraid to ask me favors, kid. I'll see you later."

"_Thanks nii-chan! I'll see you later!" _Then the call ended.

Harri snapped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket. He looked down at the male beneath him, noticing the light blush gracing Ikuto's cheeks. A smirk slithered onto his face and leaned down, his hair coming out of his tie. The black strands of hair tickled Ikuto's cheeks and Harri's hot breath brushed over his lips. "How cute," Harri purred out, tongue flicking out and running along Ikuto's bottom lip. Harri's hooded eyes bore into Ikuto's wide ones, "You're blushing." Ikuto broke the gaze first, causing Harri to chuckle, making the smaller teen's blush to deepen.

The dark haired teen smirked and his grip tightened on Ikuto's wrists. Moving away from the squirming male's lips Harri trailed feather light kisses along his jaw, stopping at Ikuto's ear. His smirk growing wider, he slowly opened his mouth and nipped the pale ear.

-----

Shy-Hime: I am soooo sorry this took so long to update, I hadn't been feeling any inspiration, but then all of a sudden BAM! it hit me and this came out….


End file.
